


Достойный соперник

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Цикл The Darkness Rises: четвертый драббл





	Достойный соперник

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл The Darkness Rises: четвертый драббл

Девчонка — Рей — сильная. Достойный соперник, которого приятно победить, а еще приятнее будет сломить и подчинить себе.

Кайло гонит ее по лесу «Старкиллера» играючи, несмотря на раны. Рей скачет, словно дикая мелкая зверушка, уворачиваясь от меча; Кайло неотступно и неотвратимо двигается следом, не давая и шанса на спасение. Пробиться сквозь ее разум он не сумел, зато сможет — через физическую защиту.

Он уже представляет, как она падет от его руки. Кайло не станет убивать — сильным соперником нужно дорожить. Он заберет ее — себе и только себе. Сломает волю и разум, заставит подчиняться, ползать в его ногах. Может, станет для нее учителем, как Сноук для него самого, и тогда они окажутся связаны — навечно.

Тогда она будет полностью в его власти.

Кайло нависает над Рей, теснит ее к обрыву, продавливает защиту мечом. В ее глазах — страх.

Победа близко.

Кайло едва не улыбается, представляя, как она, до этого непокорная, будет стелиться перед ним. Возьмет в рот, когда он захочет, проглотит до капли, когда он спустит; подставит зад, если будет на то его желание, или оседлает его член, если Кайло устанет, но захочет секса. Послушная и верная — вот какой Рей будет. Он не оставит ей выбора.

Но на самом деле выбора не оставили ему.

Кайло понимает это, едва не отключаясь от боли и потери крови, когда лежит на холодной заснеженной земле базы «Старкиллер», вот-вот готовой разлететься на куски.


End file.
